100 Years Late
by Onira
Summary: Plot roughs of a story that I plan to make into a comic. Please critique for concepts rather than mechanics.
1. Preface

Let me put all the chapters that follow into context before we continue.

I am working on the writing segment of a Doctor Who animated comic, but I am hardly a writer and I want to run these plots by some people before taking the absurd amount of time necessary to illustrate them. These are very rough, a fact for which I apologize. I'll do my best to be as clear as possible in communicating what's going on. For the most part I'm really only looking for plot holes, things that don't fit, etc. Any assistance with that in review form would be greatly appreciated.

Everything takes place between when Sigma tells the 10th Doctor that his song is coming to an end, and when he returns 100 years late.

Allons-y!


	2. About MADRID and her ship

Aside from the 10th Doctor, there's Madrid M. N'Saita, written MADRID for the most part.

**MADRID**

A ship captain… well, a SMALL ship captain. She owns and flies a small craft, designed for speed and maneuverability. She is snarky and a slightly vulgar from being on her own in her ship for a so long. But she talks about big ideas in spite of that fact.

UNKNOWN: She is actually a TARDIS. For serious. (look at the letters of her name: MADRID M N'SAITA – I'M A DAMN TARDIS… she swears a lot)

Something happened to her before the fall of the Timelords that put her out of time and space. Coming back messed up her infrastructure and shorted her heart through her chameleon circuit, creating Madrid.

The rest of her disguised itself as MADRID's ship, one of unbelievable speed with an impossible engine. Easy enough to imitate, when you can travel through time.

**The Ship:**

Reactionless Drive: curvature of space time (big ball of wibbly wobbly…) allows it to work. Uses gyro (made out of one super-heavy mass & one other mass with weird properties when electrified, spinning around each other) to achieve quick maneuvers, & engages reactionless drive mode for superfast speeds.

Engaging the drive turns one mass into a sort of space time paddle. Its motion is sustained in our plane of existence by the counterweight, and doesn't suffer the same resistance from space time as a paddle in water, so it pulls the ship along without any effective resistance.

There's a few things that aren't quite right with the ship aside from an impossible engine. A storage cabinet somewhere is too big, that sort of thing.

MADRID perceives the ship as being quite old, made by an alien race. She had the good fortune to find it abandoned, barely running, but alive on some moon (**why was she there?**) and repaired the power source.

The space-time-effective matter is convincing, but no such material exists

Some conversation about how the Time Lords would know if it did, if anyone would.

MADRID insists that it works, and takes the Dr on a joyride at some point


	3. 1 Meeting MADRID

Note, this was the first chapter I wrote and there may still be some relics of when I hadn't decided on MADRID's name yet. If you see "Companion" anywhere, that's MADRID.

Time: medium future

Place: alien planet

Placement: first

World Context;

the planet is inhabited by a form of life that doesn't create or need an atmosphere, but doesn't seem sentient. There are two external bodies (humans and some alien guys. humans have bases, aliens don't) at war over some mineral resource in the planet. One side has managed to make a few bases on the planet. The other will steal MADRID's ship to try and get through their security grid. The grid is pretty advanced and prevents any/all entry except by those with an alternating code, as well as the penetration of weapons.

MADRID's Setup

Her ship was commandeered to assist in the attack of a planet in spite of her protests. She was tossed in an escape pod. On her way down to the planet, she could see her ship get through the planet's security grid long enough to damage the emitter (at the science station) before being shot down. The pod has no useful engine, so it wasn't caught by the grid.

Plot;

They meet in prison.

The TARDIS crashes on the planet The Doctor is arrested and tossed in prison, and the TARDIS is relocated to a science facility half a day's travel away to be stripped for its tech (as if they could). They also take the Doctor's sonic screwdriver, but don't take it far as they don't find it until he's being processed into prison.

The Doctor gets tossed into the cell with the MADRID, who wakes upon his "entrance". He asks her what's going on and she explains the conflict for the planet. The planet has some resource that [maybe] will later be useful in getting to the TARDIS, and that's what is being fought over.

Some dialogue occurs. The Doctor is fussing about trying to find a way to get out of prison (given that a war zone = not a good place to be, TARDIS getting torn up). After looking around an examining the cell…

"What have we got? Lets see.. Er, bars! We've got bars. *rap rap* Oooh, iron bars. Primitive, but without my screwdriver, they might as well be dalekanium." paces "What else, walls. *pat pat* Stone, lovely, wait...*licks* limestone. Limestone's no good. If we had some bareezic acid, THEN we'd be somewhere." some more dialogue/motion of him giving up, some bits about no more saving the world.

MADRID mentions that their captors "don't have the best databases on human nutrition," & reveals that she has apparently made the same connection and has worn part of a tunnel with acid obtained through food rations. "But it's not exactly finished. It's only a few feet deep."

The doctor examines it tapping on the walls, declares "it's perfect!"

"eh?"

The Doctor peeks out of the hole behind the curtain the MADRID has set up.

"How often do those guards come by?"

"They won't be back for a few hours. They only really stop in to drop off food. But I don't think they'll mind if you really want to sleep down there…. What are you doing?"

The Doctor stamps on the back of the hole, breaking through what turns out to be only an inch of soft limestone to reveal a vent/crawlspace.

Out they go. They converse, and make up a vague plan of action: find MADRID ship remnants & use remaining pod to get to the TARDIS in the science station. They get caught by a group of soldiers and are taken to the leader in that base.

The Doctor uses the opportunity to learn more about the conflict. Learns that the two sides are even of the same species, just conflicting companies, companies that are so large as to encompass entire planets, which are more or less at war. He also notices that his screwdriver is sitting on a console nearby, unguarded.

He is generally cross at the waste of life, both of the soldiers and the native life. Even if it isn't sentient, it's unique. "Life that has a planet, but no atmosphere, that's not yet happened. All sorts of life's got started in nebulae. Those are practically interstellar hatchery for new life. But this, this is new. And your little "territorial dispute" is going to destroy it."

Bla bla bla, "i'll have to stop you", etc. Doctor wanders while talking, gets the screwdriver, and makes the lights go flash-boom. MADRID had used his distracting speech to pick an exit route and communicate it to the Doctor via eye contact, and they both make for it.

After a bit of running, MADRID recognizes a bit of passageway from when she came in, and knows which way goes to the hanger, where her pod should still be. It won't make it all the way, but it'll make it back to her ship's wreck, where they are suits, a spare pod, and the rest of the ship.

They make it with minimal difficulty. The attacking force launched a raid and has all the other ships occupied. Out they go, to where Companion saw her ship crash.

They find the ship in surprisingly good condition. The doctor notices something odd about the ship, but can't put his finger on it. They grab suits from the airlock chamber and head in. The bulkheads are compromised in several places & won't be reparable for a while, but the engine & enough of the rest of the ship is intact, enough to get them to the science station MUCH faster with just a few patches.

Just after they leave, the HQ complex is blown up, killing the only other _people_ on the planet. Every other station is fully automated, with airtight infrastructure only for when technicians need to come in.

Some tense moments occur as they make their way to the station, what with the raid and all. The Doc spends the trip ranting distractingly about the conflict, doing his usual brainstorming rant that usually produces a genius solution, much to MADRID's frustration. She cuts him off prematurely.

"I'm flying a half-broken ship, designed for interstellar flight along irregular, _unknown _terrain, with a remake of the **huge fucking space battle here** going on above my head. I'd love to talk the philosophy of commercial conquest with you, but for now LET ME FOCUS ON NOT GETTING US KILLED."

The Doc is surprised/chagrined for a moment and sits back. A few moments later he leans back over.

"Over tea and scones then?"

"Tea and scones! Lovely."

….

Shared lulz are had at the absurdity.

They arrive at the science station & the Doc hacks a console to figure out where the TARDIS is. Off they go to the room with the TARDIS.

"wait, _that's_ your ship?"

"now, I didn't make fun of _your_ ship-"

"but it's not a ship! It's a box."

"have some imagination! Didn't you ever make rocketships out of cardboard boxes when you were a girl?"

"card-o-whatsis box?"

"oh, wrong century. Nevermind…" As they speak, he looks over the controls and gets a sense of them. He assigns the Companion to figure out how to get into the exam chamber, while he does some ka-jiggering that will be significant later.

Partway through the science station forces boss guy pops up on a monitor and is generally cross, telling them to stop, etc. The Doctor has a few words with him (I'll have to stop you, etc). The boss guy tells about how they've been losing. Talks about how the facilities aside from HQ are fully automated (Doc mentions that he'd thought as much) because they lost too many people & now face enforced high wages if they hire anyone, and refuses to give up what foothold he has, so Doc hangs up on him.

Doc contacts the other side & gets similar results. They won't give up their advantage, having been so successful in the raid.

So he calls both of them and outlines the plan he's hatched since the trip over to the research base.

He has tricked out the security grid to block off the entire planet using a special frequency and the mineral in the planet, will block the whole thing off if the two sides can't come to an agreement.

They can't.

So, the Doctor fires up the grid.

The power drain lets MADRID get the door open to the TARDIS and they both enter, slowly, with the two sides being generally irate on the monitors in the background. They take the TARDIS outside and sit just outside the door to watch the sunset through the blockade. They have a brief version of that philosophy conversation that was aborted on the flight over, then move on to the scenery.

MADRID bemoans the loss of her ship. The Doc grins, and holds out his hand for her to take, and leads her into the TARDIS.

He fires up the TARDIS, & she takes off. The Doctor flips some switches, spins some knobs, etc etc, and tells her to look out the door. She does, and sees her ship being towed behind the TARDIS.

"What about the grid?"

"Oh you're gonna love this." He does some more ka-jiggering and Companion sees the vortex form around the TARDIS and her ship, then fade with them on the other side of the grid.

She expresses general excitement at his ship's abilities

"It's one hell of a curdboard box!" Doc ignores her mistake. MADRID catches sight of her ship, floating behind them. "it'll be a while before I get my ship even MOVING, much less passing through *quotes his phrasing of the barrier when he was speaking to aliens*"

"What, can't you just, you know, fix it?"  
>"I could, if I had the right materials. But most of them are one of a kind. They don't exist anymore. She could fly again, but she'd need all new insides. It wouldn't be *ship's name here anymore."<p>

The Doc hesitates, looking at her for a few moments, before deciding to tell her that the ship travels in time as well as space. She is duly excited, and off they go!


	4. Chapter 4

Time: far future

Place: space station, near nebula

Placement: early

Setup

The Dr took MADRID to an observation station to look at a nebula & the space-rays (need better name) that live in it.

The station was designed by a race of aesthetically driven people, just for viewing the nebula & the rays.

Plot

The arrive, and the Dr takes her on a bit of a tour, then covering her eyes as they enter the viewing room, and uncovering them at the window. He tells her about the space rays, and some romantic, semi mystical factoid about them. He hands her his sonic to make aural undulations that attracts the rays.

While MADRID is being enraptured, just watching in delight, the Dr notices an "info booth" that seems a bit incongruous. It breaks some aesthetics rule. He, being the Dr, hops in and fires it up. A panel then opens up in the back and an unknown figure knocks him out and hauls him off.

Turns out that the box was put there by a race of vaguely arabic space nomads, who have put them up at similar places to lure rich tourists into being kidnapped for ransom.

He wakes to the Prince of the people gloating about the state of affairs. They have a conversation with the usual kidnapper & ransom-ee banter, plus bits of Dr-ly flair courtesy of his knowledge of their people & their ways.

The Dr says the usual, denying association with anyone. But they've already seen him with MADRID, who has meanwhile noticed the Dr's absence and gone looking for him.

But the station isn't that big, and she finds herself at her wit's end when a kid (one of the nomads') runs up to give her a communiqué plaque, and dashes off. The plaque links her with the Prince, and they have a semi-standard ransom-demand conversation.

Or they would, if MADRID wasn't clever. She spent the time talking to trace the signal to where they were, in their ship outside the station. She makes some half threats about being able to chase them to the ends of the universe, since there's no way she has the green to pay a ransom. The Prince takes offense, and challenges her to a race, to which she agrees, with the addendum that the Dr be the prize.

Meanwhile, the Dr has been trying to direct her away from that tactic, because he knows these people, and he knows that they'll cheat like motherfuckers.

_Viewed mostly from the Dr's perspective, the race is closely monitored/spectated. _

The race goes through some gorgeous areas of the nebula

The aliens values cunning, and so there are no issues when the prince cheats to try and knock MADRID out of the race

But, somehow, the ship survives, and MADRID wins when she couldn't possibly have managed

MADRID puts this up to her ship being awesome

She returns triumphant & exchanges barbs with the prince, who is VERY unhappy at losing.

As she goes to untie the Dr, they try to just capture her.

But, the first thing she did was to tuck the Dr's sonic in his bound hands, anticipating a trap.

She gets manhandled away from him.

The Dr does his usual snarky wordplay with the prince before using the sonic to resonate with some physiological feature of the aliens (fluid pockets of some kind) & stun them.

Thusly, they secure safe passage to MADRD's ship.

As they fly back to the TARDIS, the Dr tells her that his people eventually get wiped out as that area of space becomes more crowded (cowboys can't survive in cities).

MADRID expresses some sadness at the eventual loss of their culture, even if they were jerks.


	5. Chapter 5

(Dr mentions history with romans at some point, grumbling)

On the Gualian border

They're visiting a medium village

**Why?**

Something about the knotted metalwork?

Why are we here? Doc: Hmm? Oh look! Romans!

Something about special food/booze

MADRID just wanted to see it?

She had an alleged ancestor there?

The Doc had an interest of some kind...

The romans turn up to raze the place

They're using some sort of weapon that they couldn't possibly have on their own

Mind control of soldiers to get super-discipline & perform signature moves

General is using some orb (egg of a psychic creature) to control legion.

The Doc notices that something isn't quite right (the region wasn't supposed to be conquered yet, and they aren't acting right [usually trample smaller towns & take half the women & move on]) Infiltration time!

MADRID "gets" to dress up as a villager and the Dr presents himself as a higher level officer.

Doc doesn't have to dress up (perception filter), much to MADRID's annoyance.

He gets into the camp on pretense of bringing MADRID for the Captain

MADRID is _very_ unhappy about this, but accedes that it's the only way in and goes along with it.

The original plan is to veer off and go snooping before they actually get to the Captain, but circumstances prevent that and they're put up before the Cap.

The Cap invites the Dr to the upcoming feast & celebration, thanking him for the "after-feast treat"

Some talk about how disciplined his men are

Given that she's safe until after the feat, the Dr leaves her in the Roman's care and goes snooping

He notices that the soldiers don't act like normal soldiers, only the ranking officers do. The grunts are overly robotic/numb.

He catches sight of a soldier going mad near the edge of camp

Screaming things vaguely indicative of how the creature in the egg is feeling, confused and upset about what it's being used to make the soldiers do

He comes up, bla bla I'm a doctor, a ranking (but not high ranking) officer tells him that this is the 8th man to go nuts (paper makes him the emperor's personal physician, lulz)

**Oh look, a distraction!**

It's feast time, & the doctor is called away by the general's steward, who subtlely _insists_ that he come away from the mad man.

The doc heads to the feast to find that MADRID has been decked out in QUITE the outfit.

The feast is very amusing, if embarrassing for MADRID initially.

She warms up to her role and flirts outrageously with the Doc, and a bit with the captain.

The doc tells her not to encourage the man. "You know how Romans are", etc.

They learn of a staged battle with the nearby Gualian "army"

They move on to some entertainment/games

MADRID sings them something _with a tune from a long dead civilization_ [modified to fit the Roman pantheon, doc asks about it later, she says she just invented it]

Captain comments that she's nearly too fine for just a gift & he ought repay the Doc in some way.

The Doc suggests playing a game of chance for the option to keep her for one more night before handing her over.

Doc counts cards, and wins of course.

Morning comes and the Doc gets press ganged into joining to observe the battle.

Meanwhile, MADRID is off on the sidelines, following discretely as per instructions from the Doc.

It is in this battle that he notices how rigid the soldiers are

He comments on it, and the general replies with pride & "we all have our secret training methods"

"Well they seem to be working wonders. I'm sure the Emperor would be very interested to hear about this new method of yours."

General demurs

MADRID is creeping around and comes upon a pair of soldiers, guarding the egg on a palanquin

The egg is nearby for strong control over the soldiers, but removed so it's in no danger.

The soldiers are both rigidly controlled

She feels some of the egg's aura, it's confusion and some soft pleas for help

She responds to those pleas by requisitioning it

After the battle, have some comical panels with MADRID trying to signal the Doctor

She won't manage it until they're right near camp, then meet the Doctor at their tent

The Doctor examines the egg, and identifies it mentally just before the general and two soldiers burst into the tent

Raa raa, I won't let you ruin my plan

"what? I don't want your promotion buddy"

"PROMOTION? Lolz. With this egg, I could have the entire empire, and you think I'd give it to CEASAR?"

"Well you'd better get to it then."

"Beg pardon?"

"Well, it is an egg after all. One thing you'll find about eggs is that they're all very good at one particular thing: Hatching. I'd say you've got at most a week before that thing is quite a bit more than an egg."

"Scoff, it obeys me in this form, it will obey me in its next."

"No it won't." MADRID cuts in. They both are suddenly aware of MADRID, kneeling with the egg still in her lap. The general looks back at the Doctor.

"Control your woman, Doctor. I'll have no big city ideals here-"

"This creature has been crying out for surcease for weeks! It is an INFANT and you've been forcing it to go to war!" She stands, consumed with anger, her own and the creature's. The Doctor backs up a little bit. MADRID is starting to glow a little, an aspect visibly granted by the egg.

He murmurs to the general to leave the tent, who complies (he's sort of taken aback at the glowing)

The Doc & general notice the soldiers around the camp start writhing, pulling at their heads/helmets, groaning

The egg has more or less taken MADRID as an avatar

The tent is blown away and MADRID is revealed, glowing more brightly.

The egg suddenly cracks and a small visibly infantile, but livid creature emerges, clinging to MADRID

She starts speaking in a generally wrathful tone, but in an unknown language.

The general freaks out, thinking that Hera has come to punish him for his sins/upstartedness/attitude towards women.

The Doc bitchslaps him more or less and tells him to assemble some men, that he can still fix this and save all their skins.

The general is dubious.

"Oh come on General. History remembers the romans as the greatest empire of the age, a civilization of military genius! Show some Roman ingenuity!"

He gets it together & gathers 15 men

The alien is emanating concussive waves to keep anyone at bay. It's linked to MADRID as its protector and will defend both her and itself. If they can get the Doc close enough, he can try to talk it down.

They end up using a modified turtle, with rows of 4 cycling around and bearing the brunt of the waves in turn as they move forward, with the Doc sheltered in the middle until they can get up close.

They pull it off, and deposit the Doc right up next to MADRID before being blown away.

The Doc embraces MADRID and the alien, being generally soothing and comforting. "I know what you are, and how lonely you must have been." assuring the egg that he won't let anyone hurt it, look into his mind and see the wonders he can offer it, he can take it home.

Slowly, the alien calms and the concussive waves stop, but it still holds MADRID.

The Doc takes advantage of the Roman's bemusement to head towards the TARDIS, on the way telling the general not to follow, that he'd best be a good little general from now on.

He gets them to the TARDIS and carefully sits MADRID down with the creature, who is now much calmer, but still won't let go of MADRID.

The Doc takes them to the creature's home planet, and explains to his race where he found the baby, and what's happened for it to have hosted MADRID. They are an intelligent, mostly peaceful race, so the exchange is easy enough.

They approach the infant and MADRID.

As soon as the baby sees one of its own kind, it releases MADRID.

There is a moment of the baby looking MADRID in the eyes and touching her cheek, obviously thanking her.

MADRID is in tears, but not upset, and has a bittersweet farewell as the infant hops off of her lap and goes up to one of its own race, who picks it up and heads off.

The Doctor gives MADRID a quick checkover to make sure she's ok, then sits next to her and puts an arm around her.

She leans against him and tells him about what the baby was feeling, what it felt like to be connected.

The Doctor confesses that he's surprised she's still got a mind of her own. Possessions like that usually obliterate the consciousness of the host.

They head off, and MADRID laments that she didn't even get ***food/item/meet ancestor/whatever it was that drew them to Gaul***


	6. Chapter 6

Time: medium future

Place: alien planet

Placement: middle

Some beasties that can only be seen in mirrors

Like small slow loris/gremlin hybrids (size of softball)

Normally not cave dwellers, were carted accidentally with some construction supplies (glowing material) & just proliferated, quietly.

The come from MASSIVE multilayered (tiers of plant material, & things growing ontop of them)swamps, which have a byproduct of the glowing material.

Evolved to only handle low level light.

They're another species that's pretty much all over, but aren't anywhere near as common as the Vashda Nerada.

Clings on people's back/shoulder/wherever is level & available when they're targeted

The more on your body, the sooner you're dead

They kill by taking bits of your mind, subtle ones, until you just wander off and hunker down somewhere out of the way to go mad and then they eat you alive.

Takes place at Crystal Tunnels

Was created to showcase the beauty of a local crystal cavern network.

Uses mirrors in conjunction with naturally luminescent crystals in cavern network.

With only the luminescent crystal's light, the beasties aren't noticeable unless you're looking for them.

Elevator takes viewers down to heart, and they work their way up through caverns.

The arrive and head down with a group.

Some mention of weird activity, guide acting strange.

[[you didn't think to take a minute, maybe check out those disappearances/disturbances/etc, instead of just rolling more people down here?]]

Some little fluxes in power, guide glosses over them

Partway through, everything crashes. Provided lights die, leaving only crystal's light.

For a bit it's really lovely, and they continue on

[[someone annoying talks about selling "night-hikes"]]

But then they can't find someone at a rest stop.

The sort of loopy guest (stoner/hippy/**?**)

Going back proves fruitless

They only find his hat

They go back to the nearest platform to collect themselves, and decide to keep heading up.

The Dr is on edge, wondering if it's the Vashda Nerada

When someone (someone younger, or otherwise in another person's care) starts acting strangely, and there's no weird shadows, he wonders about the **creature_name_here**.

MADRID asks him what he thinks is going on, and he tells her about his suspicions.

"But they live in swamps, marshes, _Louisiana_, not _caves…_ Something's not right."

The new victim starts to wander off, this time ahead of someone, who notices and steers them back, chastising lightly.

The Dr notices and rushes them to the next platform, where he has a proper look at the victim.

Uses the sonic to generate some decent light, then turns them to face the mirror.

Releases them carefully (had been holding by shoulders) "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." The others stand where he was to get a look, general horror occurs, and attempts to get them off before the Dr tells them not to.

"They can spread by contact, don't tempt them."

"We can't just abandon her!"

"There isn't any of _her_ left in there." By now there really isn't, she's a vegetable. "Her mind is gone."

As he says this, the victim starts to darken, as if covered by shadows.

"What is this, what's going on?" _Guest_

"They're overtaking her." _Dr_

"But why can't we see them?" _MADRID_

General upset, some freak out, yadda yadda

The Dr enforces calm, and they proceed up the shaft, faster now.

Now that the beasties appetites have been whetted, their eyes become visible in the shadows between the rocks/crystals, and little shadowy hands reach for feet.

Maybe one latches onto MADRID's foot just as they reach the door.

She was at the back to help someone perhaps? **Think of reason**

Everyone piles through after the Doc, so the door gets sealed with her on the other side

General refusal to open the door.

"so all our lives are worth more than hers?" Guest 1

"Yes."

"Had to think about that for a while there didn't you?" Guest 2

"That's not your decision to make!" Guest 3 (has kid, protecting them)

"I'm not going to die so that VULGAR girl can go crazy up here instead of down there!" Guest 1

Parent does something that closes the door , not permanently, but for long enough of a time for MADRID to be lost.

Dr is VERY displeased to say the least

Dr uses crystals to create specific kind of light that kills them, burns them instantaneously.

Afterwards, he busts the door open, panicked that it'd taken too long & MADRID is gone

She's fine, but has forgotten something she knew (a future-memory, like Idris), and had mentioned to the Dr on the walk up (they get interrupted by events before he can ask her about it), that only a TARDIS could know

When they get back on the TARDIS, he asks her about it again, and she has no idea what he's talking about.


	7. Chapter 7

The TARDIS gets caught mid travel by a large "energy net."

The net is part of a massive abandoned network of a space station

The Doc is intrigued by the mystery of who built it (it's incredibly clever, able to snag a TARDIS out of spacetime and all that), and what happened to him.

Some nifty stuff about quantum physics in the station, Doctor explains it a bit to MADRID

He spends a while trying to work it out, moving farther away from the TARDIS

She's not going anywhere, and the place is abandoned, so why worry?

Turns out the station was fabricated by the Daleks as a trap for the Doctor, placed at just the right point in space/time that happens to be one of several highway intersections so to speak that the TARDIS use. They've been there for AGES, waiting for the Doctor to fall into the trap. Something about their location shielded them from the Time War.

They have captured MADRID previously, while she was exploring and the Doc was distracted

They apprehend the Doc and toss him in a cell with a viewscreen and a access panel. MADRID is visible on the viewscreen

They leave him there for 15 minutes or so, long enough for him to discover that tweaking stuff behind the access panel can shunt the cell's contents out into a separate area of the ship, much nearer to the TARDIS, but would fill the chamber that MADRID is in with radiation. When he figures that out, a Dalek voice comes over as speaker

They give the Doctor a choice, MADRID's life or use of the TARDIS, you have ten minutes to choose.

MADRID can't hear the deal, but she and the Doc can communicate

He fights with himself, MADRID wants to know what's going on

Against his better judgment, he lets her in on what the deal is

Well, duh, save me! We can get the TARDIS back later

Doctor explains who the Daleks are, and what they could do to the TARDIS

MADRID is quiet for a few moments, then sternly tells him to get out of there, do whatever he needs to, but the Daleks can't get a hold of the TARDIS

Doc repeats that he'd have to leave her behind. She doesn't care.

"A rude spaceship pilot or the universe? Easy choice. Besides, your quantum theory says I just might survive."

The Doctor is motionless for a moment, then presses the button/whatever to shunt the cell

There is a couple of seconds delay, long enough for him to see MADRID's cell bathed in yellow radiation & MADRID scream.

He exits the cell compartment closer to the TARDIS, but not all the way there

The Daleks intercept him partway there and effectively apprehend him

MADRID appears with a damn big gun and shoots the Dalek that's caught him

The others make haste out, but MADRID is killing those she can

One remains and cries out "This is not the end of the Daaaaaleks! We will en-duuuuure! Daleks are supreeeeeeme!"

"Shut up." MADRID shoots him.

And pan to the Doctor, who is looking at her in disbelief.

Some slightly comical dialogue about her having gotten out in time. There was a weakness in one of the panel seals that she managed to kick through. Yes, she was in there for a bit, but obviously not long enough to kill her. She is pretty dismissive about it.

Anyway, off they dash to overload the ship's power source & set off a chain reaction to destroy the place and escape in the TARDIS. The plotline ends with the Doctor looking at MADRID, becoming a bit suspicious.


	8. Chapter 8

This is the plotline where I reveal a piece of jewelry with a pattern just like that of a Timelord Fob Watch.

_The pendant would be overtly revealed when, for some reason, she's got her shirt off, or torn._

The doctor had taken her to see some fancy ship/cruiser in an era/area of human rarity

She's not very impressed, since it's a slow hulker, until he shows her the engine room (hyper efficient, size of a fridge)

She gets super excited and gets tossed out of the engine room for trying to examine it "closely"

MADRID gets to wear a fancy dress, which she is very perturbed by

MADRID gets kidnapped by a "collector"

The Collector is the guest of honor on board the ship and has almost a quarter of it to himself.

He is eccentric, clever, and weirdly charming.

Her clothes are removed for her inspection, & collector comments on necklace.

The Doc meets up with someone else looking into the collector's digs on board.

They've been tracking him for ages since a relative/friend was taken **male or female?**

They introduce the Doc into the less savory side of the collector, who had previously seemed strange, but charming/innocuous.

They team up to rescue MADRID & finds area of ship with the housed "collection"

The man wanted to have the very best experience possible.

They sneak in and find MADRID, who has met most of the other sentient beings housed there.

They come up with a brilliant plan, something involving precise timing, to get every one out & away.

The ship is going to dock for a brief amount of time to take on more fuel (super heavy compound). If they get everyone off the ship in that moment, they will be home free, since the ship's course is locked in for security reasons

MADRID doesn't have time to get her usual garb in the escape

There's a mad rush back into the TARDIS, and a laughing relief scene with the two of them flopped in front of the controls.

She leans against him, overcome with giggles, and he catches sight of the necklace

He wants to know where she got it, comments on it sort of passively

She tells him she doesn't remember, she's just always had it

He isn't sure what it means if the pattern isn't on a watch, or if it means anything

From that point on, he treats her with a sort of reserve and plots ways to get a hold of the necklace.


	9. Chapter 9

Time: far future

Place: alien planet

Placement: near end

He's not really sure if he wants to know, after what happened with the Master

He first tries using a stethoscope, listening for two hearts before smacking himself on the forehead and ceasing, since if she were a chameleon-ified Timelord, she would seem perfectly human.

He thoroughly confuses her with the stethoscope nonsense.

Some jibber about her going someplace, of course not helping her confusion. Mentions spas & aqueducts, explains how the place is germ free, which is what allows the aqueducts to work. Open water everywhere means visitors must be in perfect health.

He also snags the necklace.

"Oh, and no metal."

"I beg your pardon?"

"**planet name here**, no metal allowed."

"So, no germs… and no metal?"

"Or wildebeest, but that's besides the point.. You see they don't have any usable ores, on their planet so they developed with ceramics instead. They're sort of sensitive about it, so no metal, or germs, allowed." actually that's TOTAL BULLSHIT, use ceramics for aesthetic reasons. Metal is comparatively rare, but not unheard of. It's used for jewelry, etc.

He needs to misdirect her afterwards somehow

His scrabbling for a misdirection leads him to send her to some world where she would need to be in good health to go to.

**A germophobic world, but one with a beautiful, complex open air aqueduct system, and amazing cleansing spas.**

The reason they can manage it, while still being sanitary, is because the world is sterile

It is LOVELY though.

It's very ornate, formal, and well ruled.

MADRID doesn't really mind, since they treat her well, and doesn't see the rigidity until later.

He sends her off, meanwhile he:

Does every test imaginable on her pendant

Turns her ship inside out, looking for clues

Nearly pulls his hair out fretting & is generally adorable

While he's doing that, she 's busy containing a viral outbreak in a world with no antibodies

Something goes wrong on the planet

Some of her natural flora (mouth, skin, something) float off and, in a world with no immune system, proliferate, mutate, and become deadly

Episode deals with the dangers of an over sterilized society  
>There is panic, governmental mis-reaction, and general shitshow for MADRID<p>

She manages to elude capture & get to the only lab on the planet (thankfully in the same city) that studies disease.

She finds a suspicious, but relatively open minded researcher there, and they work together to make a cure.

**How to dispense the cure?**

The reason for her visit, the planet's ornate open aqueduct systems!

There is a chase scene to the central reservoir

They manage to get the cure in the system, barely

MADRID gets arrested, then pardoned once they realize that she's cured them, but with the stipulation that she can never return.

The whole ordeal is a bit dark, and leaves her contemplative.

The people are fair, but rigid, and combining the two (one so right to her, and one so wrong) when her ideal society is completely free is hard.

It opens her eyes to the idea that societies can still be beautiful and good, even if they are essentially closed.

The Dr picks her up and notices her mood, but doesn't comment.

Instead, MADRID is greeted with the TARDIS being an utter mess from the Dr's attempts.

The Dr makes some vague excuse about space weasels (one of which he DID find in a storeroom in his rampage)

He quickly redirects her with some lead in to the next episode.

She comments, annoyed, on how random/blithe he's being today.

He pretends not to notice, but when she walks off to another room, he looks back after her significantly, still not sure what to make of her.


End file.
